Equestrian Colors : Blue Horse
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: Pourquoi ton coeur est-il bleu Tony ?


_Encore un Os au nom hippique C; dans la lignée de _Rainbow Unicorn_ et _Pinky Pony_, et donc un Stony !_

_Cadeau pour ma bêta, Patate-douce-sama comme ça, c'est venu tout seul._

La jaquette de l'histoire appartient à Lolaetcaetera, mon artiste préférée sur Deviantart (lien sur son profil ff), ouep et c'était même mon cadeau d'anniversaire x3

* * *

******Equestrian Colors - 3**

******BLUE HORSE**

_-Who are you ?_

_-I'm the Blue Horse._

_-Why are you Blue ?_

_-Because in the darkness of night, blue light is the one that we see the best._

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

-Pourquoi ton cœur est-il bleu Tony ?

Et voilà je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui poser la question. Cette question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des jours et des jours. Au fond je me demande pourquoi je la lui pose alors que je sais qu'il va se lancer dans une explication scientifique à laquelle je ne vais rien comprendre. Je sais bien que c'est chimique l'histoire des couleurs, que la matière selon de quoi elle est faite absorbe la lumière de différentes façons et qu'elle n'en renvoie qu'une partie. Je sais bien que c'est une question idiote et comme d'habitude, il se moquera de moi avec son sourire malicieux et il me prendra pour un idiot. Pardon Tony, je suis un idiot.

Tony relève la tête et me regarde longuement, surpris.

-Je n'en sais rien Steve.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Bucky. Bucky et moi, on s'était promis d'être amis pour la vie. On s'était promis que rien ne nous séparerait jamais, on avait juré. Puis la guerre est arrivée. Oui mais Bucky et moi on était amis. Il a fait la guerre et moi à ses côtés. Oh non pas l'inverse. Sans Bucky, Captain America est faible, Captain America est seul. Sergent James Barnes. Bucky. 107ème régiment d'infanterie. Bucky.

Bucky est là, il est là, juste à côté de moi. Des coups de feu, des soldats qui tombent et qui ne se relèveront jamais. Le vibranium arrête les balles a dit Stark, le sérum arrête les hémorragies a dit Stark, oui mais pas pour Bucky.

Steve fait la guerre, Steve tue et détruit, Steve fait ça pour l'Amérique, pour la victoire, pour son ami. Steve fait manger les pissenlits par la racine aux nazis oui, Steve fait ça pour son ami, Steve fait tout ça pour ses amis. Peggy, Howie, Bucky.

Steve se bat, Steve perd un peu l'esprit au milieu de ce foutoir désordonné, le champ de bataille, Steve lance son bouclier et protège Bucky. Il est sauvé oui, c'est fini.

Mais non, la guerre ne finit pas dans une ultime bataille. Ce ne sont pas les soldats qui décident, et Steve est un soldat.

Steve doit arrêter ce train, Steve doit réussir cette mission, Steve saute et Bucky suit. Ils entrent dans ce wagon, ils se battent chacun de leur côté parce qu'ils sont séparés, oui mais Steve ne veut pas être séparé de Bucky. Captain America se débarrasse de son ennemi et revient sur ses pas, rejoint son ami, un dernier coup de feu retentit et c'est fini. Oui cette fois c'est fini.

Mais non, ce n'est jamais fini, tu le sais Steve, tout ce à quoi tu tiens, toujours, tous ceux que tu aimes, ils sont partis, ils sont morts, oui Steve, Bucky aussi il meurt. Tu as laissé cet homme en vie et il t'a pris ton ami, le wagon est éventré et Bucky est éjecté, Bucky s'accroche, tu dois le sauver, Bucky a peur, tu dois arrêter ça, oui mais pas cette fois, Bucky s'accroche, ce n'est pas lui qui lâche, c'est toi qui es trop lent, c'est toi qui ne le rattrape pas quand le métal craque et cède. Et Bucky tombe. C'est ta faute et cette fois c'est fini, Steve. Cette fois Bucky n'est plus là.

Il est mort.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, je suis en nage, je suis en larme, je tremble, j'ai peur, j'ai mal ! James !

Dans la nuit, dans la chambre, le plafond est bleu, oui cette lueur pâle, elle vient d'à côté de moi, elle vient de Tony. Il se réveille en sursaut quand j'éclate en sanglots.

Tony est chaud, Tony est doux, Tony me prend dans ses bras et caresse mes cheveux, essuie mes larmes, il me calme, il me rassure, il m'aime.

Tony. Tony et moi on s'est promis bien des choses dans ce lit, que rien ne nous séparera jamais ? Oui. Tony. Et la guerre est finie. Tony et moi on s'aime. Anthony Edward Stark. Tony. Tony, il n'a pas fait la guerre, Tony, mais il est blessé Tony, Tony sans Captain America il est seul, il est faible. Et sans Tony, Steve est faible, Steve est seul. Mais Tony, il est là, juste à côté de toi Steve, et Tony il t'aime, et Tony il ne te laissera pas Steve.

Steve il ferait tout pour Tony.

Tony me serre contre lui mais je le repousse : mon corps cache la lumière de son cœur et l'empêche de briller, mais moi, j'aime ce bleu, il me rassure. Cette lueur bleue pâle, elle me sort de mes cauchemars, cette lumière je sais pourquoi elle est bleue.

-Je sais pourquoi ton cœur est bleu Tony.

Tony m'embrasse et Tony m'aime. Et j'aime Tony et je l'embrasse aussi.

-Pourquoi est-il bleu ? Demande-t-il.

-Parce que dans la noirceur de la nuit, la lumière bleue est celle qu'on voit le mieux.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

_-I'm just the Blue Horse. I'm here, with you, always, until the end of the darkness of the night._

* * *

_Déprime quand tu nous tiens. Un peu de Stony ça fait pas de mal pas vrai ? C'est juste que parfois je me souviens qu'il y a quelques semaines, Steve, il faisait la guerre. On met longtemps à se remettre d'une guerre, et il n'en a pas encore eu le temps mon ptit Steve Dx_


End file.
